


Throw your coins in the well

by PrimalScream



Series: Modern OT3 [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Threesome, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: James is a professor at TISCH, married to Thomas. John is in James's graduate cinematography class. Thomas wants to add a little something to their sex life.





	Throw your coins in the well

**Author's Note:**

> This is the full story that most of my OT3 tumblr prompts were based on. This was really just an excuse to write sexed up modern ot3. *shrug*
> 
> I'll need you all to suspend some disbelief here, it's fic after all.

_NYU-TISCH_

James paces the front of the room. He’s been lecturing for nearly twenty years but the first day of every new semester always sets his nerves on edge. At ten to ten students start filtering in clustered together in groups of two and threes. Just as he’s about to start a final student rushes in. Their eyes meet and James feels a kick to the gut. The guy mouths _sorry_ at him and James can only nod his head, waiting until the man is seated before continuing.

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to yet another history of cinematography class that you picked of your own free will. I’m the senior faculty advisor for Cinematography, as you all should know by now. I have an updated list of potential project runners if you've not already found one but be advised they’re few and they’ll go quickly.”

James briefly goes over what they’ll cover and what his expectations are. As hard as he tries he can’t keep his eyes from straying again and again to the lone student in the third row. He’s struck by the bone structure of the man who’d come in late, every time James looks his way the man’s eyes cut away, and a slight tint lights up his cheeks. James thinks it's incredibly attractive.

James already knows most of the students as they introduce themselves, having seen them through the years. The latecomer he learns, is John Silver, age 26, a transfer from USC. The rest of the time is spent discussing what everyone still needs to complete for their final thesis films. When James turns to John, he catches John jerking his eyes back up from James’s ass. John slides down in his seat, face coloring, bottom lip caught between his teeth. James smirks at him.

At the end of class John dawdles packing his things away until there’s no one left but the two of them. John approaches slowly, rubbing his palms on his jeans. James leans against the edge of his desk, feet crossed as he watches John close the distance.

“I just wanted to say that I saw your short at Tribeca last year. It was amazing.” Several years ago James had decided to make a short film about what it was like to be a kid in the foster care system. He’d spent three years following one of the kids from Big Brother/Big Sisters where he and Thomas volunteer. His entry in the festival the previous year had been the culmination of that project. “No one ever really understands what it’s like, and it was the closest thing to reality I’d ever seen. Everyone always tries to sugarcoat it.”

“You were in the system?”

John nods, “For a bit. I was adopted when I was ten, but you never forget what it’s like.”

“I”m glad you liked it, I’m glad it didn’t seem contrite.” James feels himself smile widely, showing more teeth than he probably should.

“No, it was great.” John shuffles his feet, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he meets James’s eyes. James is once again struck by the unique way John’s face is put together. If he were to take each of his feature apart, James could find an oddity about every single one, but put together it makes him remarkably attractive.

James smiles at him and John’s cheeks color just the tiniest bit. He hitches his bag higher as he tucks a stray piece of hair behind his ear, “Anyway, I should go.” John jerks his thumb over his shoulder.

James nods. “See you next week, Mr. Silver.”

***

It goes on that way for three weeks. John finding a random reason to approach him after class, always leaving flushed. James tells Thomas about it after the third time.

“How adorable. What does he look like?” Thomas leans against the fridge while James tosses pasta

“He’s a good looking kid, great ass.” James lifts a shoulder.

“Really?”

James turns from the stove and faces Thomas, one eyebrow raised.

“What?” Thomas lifts his left shoulder, “We’ve always tossed around the idea of a third.” James takes the pot off the stove and sets it on the trivet. 

“He’s a student, Thomas, and half our age at that.”

Thomas ducks his head, “You’re right, I know.”

Thomas seemingly drops it, but the very next week he shows up just before James’s class lets out. James gives him a look but it doesn’t stop Thomas from scanning the classroom. His eyes almost immediately zero in on John. James sees interest flare in Thomas’s eyes. Well, fuck

After class as John slowly packs up, his eyes covertly watching James. Thomas makes his way to James’s desk, “You said he was attractive. _That_ ”, Thomas hisses under his breath as he jerks his thumb over his shoulder, “is a bit more than attractive, don’t you think?”

Before James can reply John approaches his desk giving Thomas a once over, before turning to James, “I was wondering if you still have a list of showrunners looking for an intern.”

Before James can answer, Thomas thrusts his hand out, “Hi, Thomas Hamilton, James’s husband.”

John is slightly taken aback, his eyes darting from James to Thomas. Taking a deep breath, James closes his eyes briefly. Eventually John shakes Thomas’s hand, “John Silver. Student. Obviously.”

“You’re looking to intern?” Thomas asks.

John nods, “I just wanted to get a little extra practice behind the camera.”

“You could film us fucking in various locations, if you’d like.” Thomas nearly purrs the invitation, his eyes tracking John from head to toe. It’s blatantly obvious exactly what he’s thinking as he leers at John.

“Thomas!” James nearly shouts. He immediately turns to John to apologize, mouth already forming the words when John cuts him off, “Sure.” His attention is now entirely focused on Thomas, mouth tilted up in a half smile, head cocked, his eyes raking down Thomas’s body, pausing to stare at Thomas’s crotch for long minutes.

Thomas’s face splits into a wolfish grin as he pulls a business card from his wallet. He writes his cell number on the back, and steps closer to John, “Call me when you’re ready for your first assignment.”

John takes the card, tucks it into the front pocket of his jeans, which Thomas watches with open admiration. He lets his eyes move down Thomas’s body once more before he nods at James and turns to go. Thomas’s eyes follow him out, heat simmering just under the surface.

“Are you fucking insane?” James asks as soon as the door is closed.

“What? He clearly wants you, and he’s the perfect addition to our decision to step out of our comfort zone.”

“We’re trying to add a little something extra to our sex life, not get my tenure revoked.” James tunnels his hands through his hair as he blows out a breath, “Let's just hope he doesn’t call. Jesus christ. You’re fucking ridiculous.”

“James, come on, tell me it doesn’t turn you on a little.” Thomas leans back against James’s desk and pulls James between his legs. “I know it does.” Thomas buries his nose in James’s neck, “Think about it, that hot, young body, ours to take apart. His ass alone would be worth your tenure.”

James slaps at him but Thomas just laughs and pulls him closer, his lips pressed to James’s ear, “I want to see you fuck him.” James can’t deny that the thought is incredibly arousing. He still prays John doesn’t call.

***

It takes two days but John eventually calls . Thomas sets up a meeting between himself and John while James is in class. When Thomas comes home he’s half hard. He pins James to the bed and fucks him so thoroughly James can barely manage to stay awake to hear how their lunch had gone. The next time John sees him in class he full on blushes under James’s assessing gaze. He doesn’t approach James after class but he looks back several times on his way out, nearly missing the last step.

Three hours later he gets a text from Thomas.

_Meet me at Amelie’s at 7_

James checks his watch, he has two mentoring sessions back to back and he should be done just about 6:30 leaving him plenty of time to walk over. His second meeting leaves him shaken and on edge, and in need of Thomas’s sympathetic ear. When he walks into Amelie’s at 7:05 he spots Thomas’s blond head at the very last table against the left wall. He’s not alone. It only take him seconds to realize he’s with John. They’re both laughing, one empty bottle of wine and one half full sitting on the table next to them.

James doesn’t know what the fuck Thomas is up to but it needs to end. He slides in next to Thomas on the bench. Thomas brushes a kiss to cheek. “Look who I ran into.”

“So close to campus, how incredibly coincidental.” James’s tone is sharp, his face a mask of disinterest.

Both Thomas and John look at him. John’s cheeks are flushed, whether from the alcohol or Thomas’s filthy mouth there’s no telling. Thomas’s hand settles on his thigh, he rubs up and down in a manner that James knows is meant to soothe but at this particular juncture is just fucking annoying. He slaps his hand down on top of Thomas’s and curls his fingers tightly.

Thomas pauses, picks up a twenty from the table and looks at John, “John, would you get James’s a beer?”

James barely refrains from rolling his eyes at how eager John is to do Thomas’s bidding.

“What the hell is going on, when did you become so fucking uptight.” Thomas’s voice is equal measures of confusion and annoyance.

“We’re three blocks from campus. Any number of faculty or students could walk in here at any point and see us.” James hisses.

“It’s a drink, we’re not fucking on the tabletop,” Thomas pauses, “You mean to tell me in all your years at Tisch that not a single faculty member has ever conducted a meeting with a student anywhere but on campus?”

James understands he’s being irrational, but he’s had a shit day and he’d been looking forward to discussing it with Thomas. He takes a breath and tries to be less of a dick, “You’re right, I’m sorry.”

“What is this really about?” Thomas’s concern is evident, he knows James well enough to know when something is wrong.

“One of the students I’ve been mentoring for the past few years was diagnosed with ALS. He’s fucking brilliant and he’s just been dealt a death sentence.”

Thomas takes James’s hand in his, “I’m so sorry, James.” Thomas wraps both arms around James and James feels himself relax. Thomas presses a soft kiss to his temple, “We’ll go home as soon as he gets back.”

James pulls back, “No, it’s alright I could use the distraction, just try to reign in your infatuation.” James winks at him.

When John gets back James apologizes and John waves his hand saying “No need.”

They have several more rounds where John gets increasingly tipsy and increasingly adorable, so much so that when James looks over at Thomas, Thomas’s elbow is resting on the table, chin in his hand, a sweet smile on his face as he watches John. James decides it’s probably time to go.

They finalize plans for their first shoot and then head toward the door. As they prepare to split up, Thomas doubles back, “Wait, John, would you like a small taste of what you’ll be seeing.”

James sees John swallow before nodding his head. Thomas herds them all around the corner into the alley. Thomas crowds James up against the wall, hands on the sides of his neck, thumbs stroking along his jaw, “I’ve been dying to kiss you since you walked in the door.”

Thomas’s mouth slants over his and James instantly capitulates. His arms go around Thomas’s waist to pull him closer, completely forgetting they have an audience. Thomas moans into his mouth, his tongue tangling with James’s. He tastes like the wine he and John polished off, and James works to suck the flavor of it out of his mouth. Thomas’s hips grind into his and James pulls his mouth free with a gasp.

He turns his head as Thomas licks down his throat, teeth catching and biting. John is closer than he was before, he’s watching them with dark eyes, his mouth parted, soft puffing breaths falling from his lips. James reaches out, his fingertips grazing John’s lower lip, “You like what you see, John?”

John doesn’t answer, instead he licks the tip of James’s thumb and James groans. In that instant James realizes that they’re on a path that could ruin them all in every way possible.

***

The first scene John films for them has James gagged and bound face down over a spanking bench, Thomas’s cock so deep in his ass he swears he can taste it. James’s cock is so hard he could pound nails and he can hear John’s heavy breath as he moves around them, he can see John’s cock tenting his pants. James wants desperately to taste him.

When Thomas finally flips James over and lets him come, John stops looking through the lens of the camera. He watches James come, his mouth open, his tongue flicking along his bottom lip, his eyes trained on James’s cock. Thomas doesn’t miss the look on John’s face, he turns to James with a smirk and mouths, _he's hooked_.

James isn’t sure how he feels. John is his student and despite the fact that he’s in a graduate program and well past the age of majority, what James is allowing is so far over the line that even a whiff of it to the administration would see James out on his ass, his career effectively over.

While James cleans up and gets dressed Thomas looks over John’s shoulder to review the video. Thomas stands closer than he needs to, his hand on the back of John’s neck, his thumb stroking slowly up the side of John’s throat. Thomas is whispering softly to John, James can only imagine what, but eventually John stops looking at the camera display and starts looking at Thomas, his eyes roaming Thomas’s face, eventually landing on his mouth. James can’t blame him. Thomas has a beautiful mouth, full lips that are always a pretty shade of pink.

When Thomas turns his head to look at John they’re only inches apart and James knows by the sly smile overtaking Thomas’s face that he’s seeing what James is seeing. John sways into Thomas’s space, Thomas flicks his tongue out, runs it along his top lip. John’s eyes trace the movement as he starts to pant. Thomas teases him, leans in, his mouth hovering over John’s for long seconds, John’s eyes slipped closed, but Thomas bypasses John’s mouth and presses a chaste kiss to his cheek before stepping back.

James can’t help but shake his head, Thomas has always been a master of seduction, at making someone want him to the point of insanity. God knows it’s how he snared James and here they are over twenty years later.

Thomas shows John out and when he gets back he collapses down on the couch, “That boy is delicious.” James doesn’t say anything he just folds his body into Thomas’s. “I know you think this is a bad idea, I know you’re worried, but it’s all going to be fine.”

“Let’s hope you’re right.”

***

They film three more scenes in various locations. Each time Thomas baits John just a little bit more, but today Thomas pushes the plan forward, tired of waiting it seems, “John, do you know anyone who owns a laundromat?”

Just as Thomas slides out of James’s body, his cock still half hard, he looks to his right to where John is standing behind the camera face flushed, eyes dark as he looks down at the digital display. His attention is completely focused and he’d missed what Thomas has asked.

“John.” Thomas says with more authority. John’s head snaps up and his eyes meet Thomas’s, “Do you know anyone that owns a laundromat?”

John just shakes his head. He wets his lips, eyes trained on James as he asks, “Why?”

“For our next role play I’d like to fuck James on an entire row of washers in the spin cycle. I think he’d enjoy it, don’t you?”

John can only nod as he watches Thomas approach him. John’s eyes slide down Thomas’s body, zeroing in on his softening cock before snapping them back up to Thomas’s face. Thomas reaches out, brushes one hand over John’s obvious erection before offering him the other, “Do you want to taste him?” He brushes a single come covered finger against John’s lips. John’s eyes slip closed with a flutter of his lashes as his mouth opens. John’s hand comes up, fingers wrapping around Thomas’s wrist as he licks James’s come off of Thomas’s fingers and palm.

Thomas’s other hand rubs at the front of John’s pants steadily, John’s nostrils flare, his hips push into Thomas’s hand. He lets Thomas’s fingers fall from his mouth as he pants. Thomas never one to let an opportunity pass, takes John’s mouth in a deep kiss swallowing the sound of John’s orgasm when it happens. John’s body jerks, his hand tightening rhythmically on Thomas’s wrist. When he finally pulls back to gasp for breath he keeps his eyes lowered to the floor.

James doesn’t know who John thinks he’s trying to fool. The both know that John wants them and despite the bait Thomas has been laying for him these past few months, John refuses to acknowledge it. Even now, after this, he’s quickly packing up his gear and getting ready to flee.

Thomas looks to him, and James doesn’t know what to say.

“John,” Thomas starts but John cuts him off.

“I have a study session with the, uh, with some people for editing, I have to go.”

Thomas raises an eyebrow, “At one thirty in the morning on a Saturday, you have a group study session about film editing?”

“Yeah, it was the only time we were all free.” John won’t look at either one of them. He concentrates on packing up his equipment. Once it’s all secured he begins hoisting it onto his shoulders.

Thomas steps into his pants, moves toward John, “Let me help you.”

John just holds up his hand and shakes his head. He’s out the door before either of them can follow.

Once the door closes behind him Thomas runs a sticky hand through his hair. “You’re going to have to initiate with him James. It’s you he wants, he’s not taking any of the cues I’ve been giving him.”

“You know I can’t. He’s still my student. I’ve already crossed a line by allowing _this_ ,” he waves a hand between them and around the room, “And if that little display was anything to go by, it’s not just me he wants.”

“How many weeks are left until the semester is over?”

“Two.”

“Would it bother you if I fucked him first?”

James has to pause and think about it. He closes his eyes and pictures them together. His only reaction is his cock jerking in approval. "What do you have in mind?”

“We’ll invite him over. I’ll make the move blatantly, see if he bites.”

James nods. Two days later Thomas sends the text asking John over.

***

When John shows up, equipment in tow, Thomas leads him into the den.

“Drink?”

John is setting up, his attention split between Thomas and James and the camera, he absently shakes his head.

“John, would you like to sleep with James.”

John goes still, his head snapping up to stare at Thomas. He looks between James and Thomas and then shakes his head, “No.” His voice lits at the end and James wants to ask him if that was a question or an answer.

Thomas snorts, "Do you think I'm dense, John?"

"No, of course not." John shakes his head emphatically.

Thomas circles him, fingers touching briefly on the small of John's back as he steps up behind him. John's eyes flutter closed and James sees him swallow hard.

"Then answer the question honestly, do you want to fuck my husband?" Thomas bites the shell of John's ear gently as John sags back against him before answering, "Yes."

“James, remove your clothing, please.”

James sees John’s eyes snap open, gaze hot as he watches James follow Thomas’s instructions. James starts with his shirt, one button at a time. James wants it to be a tease, he knows where this is going and he’s desperate to see them together.

“Do you think about it? Do you dream about it?” Thomas presses himself right up against John’s back, bodies molded together, his tongue licking behind John’s ear.

“Yes.” John’s answer is barely audible, his eyes are glued to James's movements as James slides his shirt off his shoulders before his hands go to the button on his pants. He slides his pants down his legs, his briefs going with them until he’s naked, John’s eyes devour him.

“There’s only one problem, you see. James has this pesky little conscience. It won’t allow him to touch you as long as you’re his student, but I have no such qualms.” Thomas pauses, one hand running up into John’s hair, fingers massaging John’s scalp, “Tell me, John, would you let me fuck you while James watches?”

James hears John’s breath hitch, sees the way John’s eyelids lower as Thomas plays with his hair. John’s eyes meet his and James smiles at him. John nods slowly. “I need your words, John, yes or no, may I fuck you?”

James sees John’s mouth open, he knows John says yes but it’s soft enough that only Thomas can hear. Thomas turns John’s head and takes his mouth in a kiss. John all but collapses into Thomas. His whole body turns, arms going over Thomas’s shoulders as he presses himself forward. Thomas deepens the kiss and James can see their tongues tangling together. It’s so goddamn hot he can’t help his soft whine.

Thomas turns John and whips his shirt over his head. Thomas stops dead with a soft exhale before he turns to James with a smile. He steps out of the way and when he does James sees what caused Thomas to pause. Both of John’s nipples are pierced, thick stainless steel hoops hang from each one. It takes everything James has to remain sitting where he’s at and not immediately cross the room to take each one in his mouth.

As if reading James’s mind Thomas turns John sideways so that James will have a perfect view and then he licks over John’s right nipple. John gasps, his hand going to Thomas’s head, his own head falling back, his eyes fluttering closed. James starts to pant, he wants to be where Thomas is, he wants the bitter taste of metal mixed with skin. He’d give anything to lay John out and play until his nipples were swollen and red and John was begging for relief.

Thomas’s lips wrap around the hoop and he pulls. John whines, “Please. Please.” Thomas spends so long sucking and licking at John’s nipples that eventually John’s knees cave and Thomas has to catch him. When Thomas pulls away John’s nipples are swollen and red, completely distended and wet with Thomas’s spit, the metal shining in the light.

Thomas lays him out on the soft ivory shag rug, his mouth sliding down John’s chest, across his stomach, his tongue dipping into John’s belly button. John shifts under him, his body arching to meet Thomas’s mouth, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth. Thomas strips John the rest of the way, his pants tossed to the side as his cock bounces free. He’s uncut, the way James and Thomas prefer, and thick, the head just peeking out of his foreskin, slick and red and James wishes he could taste him.

Thomas takes him down in a single go, his eyes meeting James’s across the room. Thomas pulls up slowly, his tongue skating along the underside, his fingers following. He pulls John’s foreskin back, squeezes the head until a single drop appears that he licks up with his tongue. He motions James forward and James crawls over to them. He leans over John’s prone body to get to Thomas. He sucks the small dot off of Thomas’s tongue. John leans up fast, his mouth sucking at the tip of James’s cock as it bobs over his face. James’s gasps, his head tilting down to watch John lap at head of his cock. James pulls back out of John’s reach and he whines, eyes pleading, “I wish I could, sweetheart. Soon, alright?” John nods slowly, his eyes still trained on James’s cock, his tongue licking over his lips. James nearly groans at the picture he makes.

Going back to his chair, he tosses the tube of lube across the room to Thomas. Thomas goes back to John’s cock, sucking him slowly, his tongue licking under John’s foreskin as he jacks the base. He spends long minutes playing with John’s cock as he slicks two fingers. He strokes over John’s hole and while James can’t see it, he can see the way John’s eyelashes flutter, the way he bites his lip, “Let him hear you, John, let him know how good he’s making you feel.” John moans low in his throat, his body jerking as Thomas slides just the tip of one finger in.

Thomas stops and looks up at James his brown drawn down as he asks, “Have you done this before, John?”

John nods, “Been a while, that’s all. I’m fine.”

James flicks his eyes down to John’s cock and Thomas’s eyes follow, he’s still rock hard, his body shivering, his face clear of any discomfort so Thomas pushes forward. John’s body rocks down against Thomas’s hand, pleasure skating over his features. Thomas works him open to a chorus of John’s low moans and pleas for more until finally John pushes Thomas’s hand away and says, “Now, please, now.”

Thomas runs his hand over his cock and then pulls on a condom before slicking himself liberally. John moans at the first touch of Thomas’s cock to his hole, Thomas pushes further, and John starts to part around him. Thomas hears John hiss as he turns his head to the side, his lip pulled between his teeth, his hair falling over his face. James sees Thomas’s brow draw down, before picking up the lube, he pops the lid open and reaches between them. After several seconds he dips his head before looking at James.

“Fuck, James, he’s…he’s too tight, his body seized, I can’t move.” Thomas breaks off and his whole body goes rigidly still. He uses one hand to push John’s hair away from his face. John’s head is turned away, forehead wrinkled, the pleasure James had seen on John’s face just moments ago is gone, as he whimpers.

Thomas kisses John’s eyelids, “John, can you hear me? Open your eyes for me, darling.” Thomas waits for him to comply before he continues, “How long has it been since someone’s fucked you?”

“Two or three years.” John’s breath is quick and shallow. James moves closer so he can see John’s face.

“And how many times before the last time?” Thomas’s voice is low and calm, soothing.

“Three or four.” John’s voice is thready, pain evident in the tone.

“And of those, how many were actually any good?”

John hesitates, his eyes looking up to find Thomas’s. “One.” James barely hears it, it's said so softly. James curses under his breath.

“And yet you keep trying. Sweetheart, I wish you’d told me that. I wouldn’t have rushed quite so much.” Thomas pets John’s hair, runs his fingers over John’s check. “James, I need you to come over here and suck his cock.”

“Thomas, you know I can’t.”

“How many weeks?” Thomas bites out

“One.” James sighs.

Thomas grits his teeth, “James, I don’t give a shit about your rules, he’s too tense, I can’t even pull out without causing him additional pain. I don’t want to hurt him any more than he already has been.” Thomas pleads, his voice imploring, “James, please.”

James doesn’t hesitate again. He looks at Thomas, “Can you…” James motions his hand backward. Thomas starts to tip backward to put his weight on his knees but John sucks in a sharp breath, face going white. Thomas freezes before leaning forward, putting all his weight on one hand lifting the other arm so the James can squeeze underneath Thomas’s body as he starts whispering to John.

“It’s alright sweetheart, we’re going to make it better, I promise. I’m so sorry.” Thomas drops a dozen kisses all over John’s face. James lies down, his head on John’s stomach as he licks across the head of his cock. He feels Thomas’s forearms brush his cheeks as Thomas gently strokes his thumb over John’s nipple.

At this point John has gone completely soft and he intends to make this is as good for John as he can. He pulls John’s foreskin back, licks underneath before sucking John’s cock into his mouth. He suckles at the head, his tongue running along the underside. James hears him moan softly as his cock jumps in James’s mouth. James smiles and starts working John in earnest. He sucks and licks along the shaft, teeth very gently grazing the head. The harder John gets the more his cock twitches and every time, Thomas sucks in a sharp breath, feeling the movement from the inside. When John is fully hard, Thomas reaches for the tube he’d left next to John’s hip. He gets his hand between them and squirts another line where they’re connected.

Thomas starts to pull out and John whines, trying to pull him back, his fingers tighten on Thomas’s biceps, his head shaking back and forth. James hears Thomas settle him. “Shh, it’s okay, I’m not going anywhere, it's alright darling. We’re just going to make it better for you, we’re going to make you feel so good.”

When John’s body finally releases Thomas, John groans softly as James continues to suck for several more seconds before going back to his chair, the taste of John on his tongue. James can’t wait until the semester is over. He’s desperate for more. Thomas lies next to John, he kisses across John’s face, before taking his mouth. The kiss is deep and wet and John goes limp in Thomas’s arms.

Thomas slides down John’s body, puts his legs over his shoulders and holds John’s ass open for his tongue. John moans, the sound filling the room and making James’s cock twitch. Thomas licks and sucks at him, James can see his tongue sliding into John’s ass as John thrashes above him. Thomas hands reach for John’s cock, he strokes him quickly, his fist tight. John pleads, his voice imploring. Between Thomas’s tongue in his ass and the slick channel of Thomas’s hand it doesn’t take John long to come.

Thomas doesn’t give him much time to recover, he slides on a new condom, slicks it well, adds more lube to John’s ass and before John’s body can tense up again Thomas is sliding home with little resistance. John moans, his body rolling down to meet Thomas. Thomas sits back, pulls John’s legs over his thighs. James thinks Thomas has the patience of a saint as he waits for John to open his eyes. Thomas’s hands run a circuit from John’s knees to his hips and then back, his fingers trailing lightly over John’s skin. John hums and his eyes finally pop open.

“How do you feel, sweetheart?”

John shivers, his body breaking out in goosebumps, “So good.” John’s voice is slightly slurred as he reaches for Thomas. Thomas leans in, his nose brushing John’s before he seals their mouths together, he pulls back slowly before grinding home with a sharp thrust of his hips. John arches under him, his head tipping back, a gasp echoing around them, pleasure sliding along his features as his hands land on Thomas’s biceps, his fingers squeezing hard enough to turn white. Thomas does it three more times and John wraps his legs around Thomas’s hips, his body rolling to meet Thomas thrust for thrust as he pants out gasping little moans that make James curl his hands around the chair to keep himself from going to them.

They look beautiful together. The contrast of John’s darker tone against Thomas’s paleness is breathtaking. Thomas’s larger body hovers over John, they’re both covered in lean muscle, smooth unblemished skin. Thomas rolls to his back and pulls John over to straddle him. “Would you like to ride me?’ John nods, body moving languidly as he kneels above Thomas. He braces his hands on Thomas’s chest and Thomas holds his cock steady as John begins to sink down. Thomas’s mouth opens as he huffs out a breath, James sees him straining to keep his eyes open, to focus all his attention on John. John wiggles his hips, sinking down a little at a time, “How does it feel?” Thomas ask through gritted teeth.

John’s eyes are wide, mouth slack, color high in his cheeks, “Good. So good. It’s so much,” John finally seats himself fully, ass resting on the tops of Thomas’s thighs, his head goes back on a low moan as he rocks his hips back and forth. Thomas’s head digs backward into the rug, eyes slamming closed, his hands grab John’s hips to keep him still, “Don’t move.”

John’s eyes pop open, face a mask of concern, “Am I hurting you?”

Thomas has to take three breaths before he can answer, “No, sweetheart, you feel amazing. Just the feel of you has me nearly there already.”

“Tell him how good it feels John.” James prompts.

“Full. So full.” As if on cue John shivers, body rocking against Thomas once more. Thomas’s fingers hold John’s hips, his teeth clenching as John works himself slowly. One long pull up, a twisting slide back down. James’s watches the muscles clench in John’s stomach, he sees the way Thomas’s face is pulled tight, his lips bitten nearly raw trying to keep himself in check. Thomas plants his feet and shoves his hips up. John falls forward, his hands skidding over Thomas’s chest before catching on his shoulders. He tosses his head back, his hair cascading down around them, bottom lip pulled between his teeth as he meets Thomas thrust for thrust. His fingers squeeze on Thomas’s shoulders, his hips rocking, broken choked off moans rending the air. He sits up fully, his hands on Thomas’s ribs as he lifts and lowers himself quickly.

“Thomas, please, please.” John is riding him frantically, body bucking, reaching for something he doesn’t know how to get at when Thomas finally takes pity on him. Thomas rolls them expertly, a move James is intimately familiar with and seeing it from a distance doesn’t make it any less thrilling. He slips back into John’s body with little effort. John sobs with the first thrust as Thomas angles his hips aiming for that sweet spot deep inside John’s body. Thomas shoves a hand under John’s ass, tilts his hips and hammers home fast and hard. John’s body quakes, small tremors starting in his shoulder and working their way down. John’s mouth opens on a broken moan, his nails dig into Thomas’s shoulders, his body arches off the floor as he wails Thomas’s name.

James see come shoot up his chest as his body convulses under Thomas. James has never seen anything quite like it. John has stopped breathing, body completely locked as his cock empties itself with one hard twitch after another. Thomas buries his face in John’s neck, the arm holding himself up starts to shake as his hips keep working in circles, he pulls out and shoves in hard one last time before John’s body falls back to the floor and Thomas follows him down. James takes his cock in his fist and it only takes three strokes for James to come over fingers at the sight of them slicked with sweat, bodies intertwined, gasping for breath.

They’re so beautiful together James is struck dumb. John mewls under Thomas and Thomas lifts up ready to pull himself off but John wraps himself around Thomas’s body, shakes his head. Thomas settles on one elbow, his other hand smoothing John’s hair away from his face. John kisses him so softly James almost feels like an intruder in his own home.

“Alright?”

John nods, eyes heavy, “It’s never been that good.”

It's the last thing John says before he passes out cold. Later that evening when they’re putting John in his car James sees the difficulty Thomas has letting John go. They linger at the door and then at John’s car. Thomas pulls him in more than once, a kiss here, a kiss there, his hands everywhere, whispered words that make John’s cheeks color. James watches Thomas’s eyes follow John’s car down the road. James can see trouble coming a mile away.

***

Four days later the three of them stumble through the door of his and Thomas’s bedroom, John is officially out of James’s class, final grades have been submitted and there’s nothing holding them back. James is desperate to have him. James’s gets John’s pants down and then he’s on his knees. He’s thought of nothing for the past several days except the way John had tasted. He’s hits the ground before John’s pants are even all the way off.

James tongues at the slit of John’s cock, his hand wrapping around the base. He licks down the shaft once before opening his mouth and taking the head of John’s cock in. James’s moans as the taste of John burst over his tongue. James slides down slowly, licking at the underside as he goes. John cries out when James gets all the way down, his hips jerking forward, his hands fisting in James’s hair. He hears Thomas voice, “Fuck his mouth, he loves it.”

John’s hips push forward and James sits back, opens wide and lets John have him. John fucks in, carefully at first, just barely getting his cock all the way in until James grabs his hips and pulls. John hits the back of his throat and James swallows around him. John’s high pitched whine filters down to James’s ears and it's worth every second of lost breath to feel the way John shudders, to hear the way he pants. John’s fingers curl behind his ears and then John is fucking into his mouth with sharp thrusts, cutting off James’s air, making him light headed and James is so goddamn hard in his pants. He slides his hands up John’s thighs, rubs as the muscles that are shaking under his fingers. He gets one finger on John’s hole and, rubs gently back and forth, John’s cock jumps in his mouth, swells and then John is coming down his throat, a surprised squeak leaving his mouth. When James pulls off he sees Thomas lounging on the bed, cock in his hand, stroking slowly as he watches them with hot eyes.

“I want you to fuck him, James.”

James turns to John, a question in his eyes.

“Yes, please.” There’s just the slightest tremor in John’s voice. James pets him as they make their way to the bed. “Will you do something for me first, John?” John nods, “I want you to sit on Thomas’s face, let him eat that pretty hole of yours until you come.”

Thomas sucks in a breath. It’s a discussion he and Thomas had a month ago but James can’t get the image out of his mind. Thomas strips quickly, and gets to his back on the bed. John shyly climbs onto the bed, he keeps looking back at James, his cheeks flushed until finally Thomas guides him up and over his head, his knees resting next to Thomas’s ears. John hesitates, his lip pulled between his teeth. Thomas takes the decision from him as he pulls John down by the hips.

John moans, his eyes fluttering closed with a soft, breathless, _oh_. His hands grab for the headboard as his hips start to rock against Thomas’s face. James hears Thomas moan, sees John’s body jerk, his fingers going white where they’re clutching the headboard. John gasps, his head going back as his body starts to undulate, “Oh, fuck. Oh my--there, Oh God, _right there_.” John shudders hard, his whole body rocking, his eyes staring sightlessly at the ceiling. He’s flushed to the middle of his chest, his cock standing straight up as he grinds down against Thomas, his chest heaving as one broken choked off moan after another leaves his lips. Thomas’s hands grip John’s thighs, pulling his legs further apart so that he’s pressed tight to Thomas’s face and then Thomas’s hands are on John’s ass, pulling him apart and James can see Thomas’s tongue as it probes deep. Thomas slide his middle finger in next to his tongue and within seconds John is rocking back and forth, practically writhing on top of Thomas, one continuous whine of pleasure echoing around them. James sees his cock jerk, knows he’s going to come any second. Thomas hums and John starts to pant harder, his eyes squeeze shut, his body shaking, his stomach muscles clenched tight and quivering. His left hand comes off the head board, a single stroke to his cock and he’s coming over Thomas’s head with a choked off sob.

James helps John down to the bed, his body shivering as James pets him, “You’re so good sweetheart, so good for us.” James kisses over his face and neck, his fingers toying gently with John’s nipple rings. Leaning in James gets his tongue on John’s nipples, he strokes over them once, twice before sucking them, ring and all into his mouth. John’s body bows with a hoarse shout, his hands going to James’s head, his fingers digging into James’s skull.

Thomas hands James the lube and James climbs between John’s legs. He takes a moment just to look. James thinks he is absolutely gorgeous, his skin flushed, his nipples pebbled into hard tight buds, the rings lifting slightly. His mouth is red and wet, his eyes dazed. He reaches out and runs his fingers down the center of John’s chest, his fingers slipping in a thin layer of sweat.

James pulls John’s legs over his thighs and slicks two fingers. He strokes over John’s hole softly, he watches closely as John flutters against his fingertips, a low moan accompanying the twitch of his hips. James pushes in carefully, watches as John’s body swallows him, he’s so hot inside, tight and burning up and James is nearly weak with the need to get inside him, but also cognizant of what happened with Thomas. James works him slowly, in and out, circling around inside, stretching his fingers out, adding more lube, pulling at John’s rim, over and over until John in nearly sobbing, begging James incoherently, his hands pulling ineffectively at James’s hips. James rubs a hand over himself before rolling on a condom and then slicking himself thoroughly. Thomas lies next to them, his hand jerking John’s cock loosely, his lips pressed to John’s ear.

At the first push James watches closely, looking for any discomfort, all he finds is John needy and desperate, begging James to hurry. By the time James is fully seated inside John’s body, James is panting, body covered in a fine sheen of sweat, his heart jack rabbiting in his chest. John is so fucking tight and hot, his body squeezing James to near painfulness. John’s hips rock down and James slides deeper, both of them moaning at the friction.

“You feel so good, sweetheart.” James whispers to him, John mewls at the praise, his hands sliding over James’s shoulders to pull him down into a sloppy kiss. When James looks to Thomas there’s a hungry smile on his face as he watches them together. James pulls back, slides home quickly, rocking John up the bed. James watches his eyes roll back with a choking breath. James does it again and again, each thrust a little harder.

John’s hands scrabble over his shoulders, pulling him closer, his legs locking around James’s hips, “God, yes, fuck me. Don’t stop.” He leans up, his teeth scraping over James’s throat, his mouth sucking at James’s collarbone. James hisses at the sting of it, his cock twitching inside John’s body, the heat of him is searing, sending a shiver up James’s spine. James presses his head to the side of John’s neck, fucks him hard, the sound of their bodies coming together loud as it echoes around them. He hears the way John’s body sucks at him, feels it with every pull out. Every thrust in gets a stuttered half sob from John, his nails digging into James’s back. James is nearly delirious with how good it is, his stomach is coiled tight, his heart is pounding in his ears, he swears he can hear his blood rushing through his veins with the driving need to make John come.

James’s cock starts to swell, knows he’s going to come, he gets a hand between them, his eyes focusing on the way John’s cock looks wrapped up in his fist. He’s so hard, wet at the tip and cherry red, so ready to come. He jacks John fast and hard, fingers squeezing at the head. Thomas gets his mouth on John’s nipples, tugs at the rings and John goes off like a shot, come streaking up his chest, hitting the bottom of Thomas’s chin, his ass locking down on James.

James chokes on a breath, “Fucking Christ, John.” James circles his hips, grinds in, gasps for air, his body shaking, as he pulses inside the condom. James can’t breath, can’t fucking see through the pleasure coursing through him. He lets his head drop, sweat dripping from the ends of his hair. He sees Thomas licking up John’s chest collecting all of it on his tongue only to look up and motion James forward. James sucks the taste of John out of Thomas’s mouth. Thomas gets his knees under him, rips his mouth from James as he takes his cock in his fist, “So fucking hot, watching you, Jesus, the way you look.” It only take three long pulls and Thomas is adding to the mess on John’s stomach, breathing fast and hard, a wicked smile on his face.

The three of them spend three lazy days in bed, not a single complaint from any of them.

***

For months it goes on, John at their house, in their bed, three, four, sometimes five nights a week. The three of them tangled up in each other, their pleasure tripled. James feels like he’s twenty again. The last time he’d had this much sex was when he and Thomas had first started dating. But it's more than sex and James can feel it growing by the day. James sees how attached Thomas and John have become, knows what Thomas looks like when he’s in love and he waits for the other shoe to drop. It comes unexpectedly in the middle of the night on the Saturday before graduation.

It takes him a few minutes to figure out why he’s awake and then he hears it again, Thomas moving through the house as his phone dings with a text message. James gets up silently and wanders into the living room. Thomas is sitting on the couch, face lit by his phone, a small smile on his face. James leans against the wall and watches him for several minutes. Thomas’s phone dings once more. As he reads, the smile drops from his face. There’s a look of such anguish on his face that James instinctively moves to comfort him. He shuffles across the room, making small sounds so that Thomas knows he’s coming, Thomas doesn’t move a muscle. When he sits next to him, Thomas turns the screen on his phone off and places it face down on the table.

“Did I wake you?” Thomas asks hoaresly.

James shakes his head but Thomas apologizes anyway.

“It’s alright, tomorrow is Sunday, we’ll just spend the morning in bed.” James’s tone is suggestive and instead of the playful response he’d been expecting Thomas says nothing as he continues to stare at the floor. “Thomas?”

Thomas twists his hands together, “I think we should stop seeing John.”

The statement is so out of left field that James is silent for several seconds before he reaches for Thomas’s phone. Thomas doesn’t try to stop him, they have no secrets. James finds a string of texts from John. Each one with increasing spelling errors indicating his intoxication.

_12:51am This party is awful._  
_1:21am The people here sux_  
_1:57am Why are drunk pople so lud_  
_2:15am Why artn you here with me_  
_2:41am ican’t stop thikig about you_  
_2:51am I want you so muchO_  
_2:53am im soinlove wihtyou idont konw whattodo_

James sets the phone back on the table. Thomas won’t look at him, face drawn.

“Is that really what you want? To let him go?”

Thomas’s jaw clenches before he says, “I think it’s what’s best.”

“That’s not what I asked you.”

Thomas gets up and paces to the window, he leans his forehead against the glass, “Do you think it’s possible to be in love with two people at once?”

James moves across the room, he rubs his hand across Thomas’s back. “Of course it is. Did you really expect that we could invite him into our bed, our lives and that you wouldn’t fall in love with him or that he wouldn’t fall in love with you?”

Thomas’s body sags forward, “I’m sorry, James. I’m so sorry. I never meant for this to happen.” There’s so much raw pain in his voice that James can’t stand it.

“Oh, love, you don’t have anything to be sorry for. Thomas, look at me,” James waits until Thomas turns, “Does loving him make you love me any less? Does it change what we are to one another? Are you going to run out to the divorce attorney tomorrow?”

Thomas shakes his head, “No, never. My life would be meaningless without you.”

James smiles at him, takes Thomas’s face in his hands and kisses him softly. When he pulls back he says, “Find out where he is, we’ll bring him home for good.”

Thomas grabs his phone and texts John. They hold their breath until he answers. Thomas changes quickly before grabbing his keys and waiting for James by the door.

“Why don’t you go alone.” Thomas hesitates, biting his lip. “Do you intend to run off to tahiti after picking him up?”

Thomas laughs and shakes his head. James sees the tension he’d been holding in his shoulders dissipate. “I’ll be here waiting for you.”

Thomas kisses him hard before he leaves. James grabs a spare pillow from the linen closet and goes back to bed and waits. A half an hour later James hears John’s voice echoing through the house. It’s slurred and slow but happy.

Thomas starts to strip John and John obviously thinks something else is going on, he keeps trying to kiss Thomas, but James knows he wants John sober, he wants to have a conversation, but right now he just want John to sleep it off.

James finally gets him down to his briefs and turns him to face the bed. John blanches when he sees James. “Oh, I…” John trails off, eyes cast down.

“Come here, John.”

John climbs into the bed next to James, his body slightly stiff, his eyes worried. James turns him to face away and slides up behind his back. He runs one hand down John’s arm, tangles their fingers together, “It’s alright, we both want you here.” James whispers to him. John relaxes back into him and Thomas climbs in next to John. Thomas’s arm comes over John’s side and his palms rests against James’s back as he holds them both.

John is asleep almost instantly. The look Thomas gives him across John’s body is half guilt, half happiness

“Go to sleep, darling. We’ll sort it in the morning.” James whispers.

When James wakes up he’s alone with John in bed and he can just make out the sound of Thomas moving around downstairs. James takes the time to look at John in sleep. He looks even younger than his 26 years, his face smooth and unlined, his lips parted slightly with little puffs of air, his hair fanned out around him. He’s truly one of the most beautiful men James has ever seen. Everything about him is alluring. John turns, his body burrowing into James’s arms as he starts to come awake. If James has learned nothing else about John over the last few months it's that he craves touch.

His eyes flutter open, his body immediately goes stiff when he sees James. He tries to scoot back but James won’t let him go far, “What do you remember of last night?”

“I...I said some things I shouldn’t have.” John won’t meet his eyes

James’s eyes trace John’s face, “You’re in love with my husband.”

John nods, “I’m sorry.” His voice is quiet and strained, bordering on miserable.

James sighs. John had been unexpected for them on many levels. Neither had anticipated the immense pleasure they’d find with him, or the way they’d been quickly drawn in by his laugh and wit. Neither of them had anticipated the driving need they would feel to show him how good sex and love can be with the right people. While he’s well on his way to being in love with John, James know that Thomas has already cleared that hurdle. He’d known months ago that John was in love with Thomas. He doesn’t want either of them to suffer for it.

“Lucky for you we’re both in love with a man whose ability to love in return is limitless.” James takes John’s chin in his hand and tilts his head so their eyes meet. “Would you like to stay with us, John?”

“Today?” John’s eyes search his.

“Permanently. In this bed, in this house, with us.” John just stares at him. “You don’t have to answer now, take some time to think about it.”

James sees Thomas come through the door over John’s shoulder just as John starts to speak, “Do you mean as a guest or in a relationship with the two of you?”

Thomas lifts the sheet and John startles slightly before Thomas slides in pressing himself against John’s back. John’s lashes flutter, his eyes closing briefly, a look of peace crossing his face as Thomas’s body slides against his. He pulls his bottom lip into his mouth and hums.

“Polyamory, John, look it up.” Thomas says against the side of John’s neck. John shivers when Thomas’s tongue sweeps out to lick across his shoulder. Thomas shifts John’s body, props his leg over James’s hip. He reaches back behind him, rifling through his side drawer before coming back with a purple tube.

James rubs his thumb along John’s bottom lip before shifting forward. He kisses John softly, touching each corner of his mouth and then sealing their mouths together. John moans and shifts closer, his arm going over James’s shoulder to pull them skin to skin. James can feel Thomas’s eyes on them, just before he speaks, “I love the way the two of you look together. Absolutely gorgeous.”

James knows the exact instant that Thomas’s fingers slide over John’s hole. John gasps, his head tilting back, body jolting on a half broken moan. James leans forward, licks across John’s neck, bites at his jugular just to hear him moan again. Thomas works at his hole and James works at his cock, his fingers plying the head, stroking the shaft slowly, softly. James’s mouth trials across John’s chest, licks at his nipples before sucking roughly, tugging the rings the way he knows John likes best.

John’s caught in a web of pleasure, his eyes closed, soft mewling moans dropping from his lips, his body rocking between them. James can feel the heat of him, he can feel the fine tremors running all through him as sweat breaks out along the crown of his head.

By the time Thomas pulls his hand free John’s body is covered in a fine layer of sweat, his head is lolling back against Thomas and his cock is so hard James almost feels sorry for him. James hears the telltale sound of a condom wrapper and then Thomas is pressing forward slowly.

John’s breath catches, a moan ripping out of him. Thomas’s eyes are closed, brows scrunched up, lips caught in his teeth and James thinks that the two of them together is truly one of the most exquisite thing he’s seen. James knows when Thomas’s head pops in. His face clears, his mouth drops open on long sigh. John wiggles backward and Thomas gasps, eyes snapping open. Thomas’s eyes are dark and hot when they meet James’s.

“He’s always so fucking tight.” Thomas grits out between clenched teeth as a blissful expression washes over his face.

“You like it.” John teases.

Thomas shoves forward, pushing John’s body into James, “I fucking love it.”

John cries out, his cock twitching in James’s hand. Thomas pumps his hips twice before stilling. He rests his head against the back of John’s, “Fuck, this isn’t going to last long.”

John just hums and rolls his body between the two of them. Forward into James’s fist and then backward on Thomas’s cock. John’s cock is wet at the tip and James uses it to slick the way, his hand tightening around John as Thomas fucks into him. Thomas’s breath is shallow, short bitten off moans getting lost in John’s hair.

Thomas’s face is pressed into the side of John’s neck, his voice low, “I love the way you sound, I love the way you feel. Can’t wait for the tests to come back, can’t wait to be skin to skin with you, nothing between us ever again.”

John whimpers, his cock twitching in James’s hand. John reaches out, his hand sliding along James’s cock, his fingers tickling over the head. James sighs at the touch. John’s eyes pop open and he takes both of their cocks in his hand. He can’t close his fingers around the width of both of them, but he tries his damnedest, squeezing them together perfectly. James tips his head forward, licks across John’s neck, sucks at his adam’s apple before biting over his collarbone. He reaches over Thomas’s body for the lube, squirts out a bit onto John’s hand and then wraps his hand around John’s. He speed the rhythm up, matching Thomas’s fast, hard thrusts. James bits at John’s throat once more, his head falls back against Thomas’s shoulder with a moan, his breath hitching, his eyes mere slits, his mouth open. He’s so fucking pretty. He drops his own cock in favor of concentrating on John, his other hand going to John’s nipples, tugging both rings at once. John cries out, back arching, hips fucking up into James’s fist and then back onto Thomas’s cock. James can see the fast beat of John’s pulse in his neck, sees the way his stomach is clenching, James can see how close he is.

“Look at me.” John’s head snaps up, his eyes bleary and dazed when they meet James’s, “Come for him.” John nearly wails, his hips pressing back against Thomas, his breath seizing as his cock jerks in James’s hand. Thomas gasps as John squeezes around him, his hips slamming home, pushing John into James, his mouth latches onto John’s shoulder, perfectly even white teeth mareing flesh as his eyes roll up into his head, nostrils flaring as he tries to catch his breath. James know he’s filling the condom as John rocks back against him. John’s mouth slides along James’s throat, his teeth sinking in as he sucks blood to the surface, his hand gliding down James’s stomach, smearing through the slick covering James’s abdomen, collecting it on his finger before circling James’s cock with a tight grip. John’s mouth moves up James’s neck, a long line of sucking kisses as he jacks James’s cock fast. James feel a buzz under his skin, he’s so fucking hard he aches, his breath coming hard, his heart thundering in his ears as John’s teeth sink into his earlobe then a tongue behind his ear, John’s words whispered against the side of his head, “Now you come for me.” And James does, with a choked off moan, his fingers squeezing around John’s bicep, body rigid as he comes over John’s fist. John kisses him sloppily, just teeth and lips and little bit of spit before James pulls back to breathe.

Thomas turns him so that John is facing him before burying his face in John’s hair. Thomas holds John as he smoothes his hands up and down John’s back. James moves up behind him, lays his hand on John’s bare hip, his thumb stroking back and forth, his lips pressed to the back of John’s head. James can just barely make out the words Thomas whispers into John’s ear, _I love you_. He almost feels like he shouldn't be here for this, that this should be something for them alone. Thomas’s eyes meet his and James can see the guilt swarming in his gaze followed by pleading for James to understand. James smiles at him, kisses the back of the hand pressed to John’s shoulder blade. Thomas’s eyes close in relief as his hand reaches down to tangle with James’s over John’s hip. Neither he nor John are there yet, their shared love for Thomas the strongest bond they currently have, but they’re working on it and James has no doubt it will come quickly for them.


End file.
